Whoever said three's a crowd?
by xFauxdilocksx
Summary: Brooke and Haley both realise they want Peyton, so they come up with a plan to get her into bed...together. Brooke/Peyton/Haley femslash threesome. Extremely smutty. Read-review.


**Whoever said three's a crowd?**

Brooke stepped into the Scott household in search of Haley, intent on a girly gossip while Nathan and Jamie were out for the day.

She knew the shorter brunette was home as she heard the soft jazz music emanating from an upstairs bedroom.

Brooke quietly climbed the stairs and pushed open Haley's bedroom door, and was met by a sight she never would have expected in her whole life.

There was Haley spread-eagle on her bed wearing only a t-shirt, one hand buried deep in her lady business, the other clutching a photo.

"Brooke!" Haley shrieked, scrambling to pull on her jeans, the photo she was holding falling to the ground in the process.

"Calm down Hales, we all do it…remember how 'Brooking yourself' got its name?" Brooke started, walking over to the photo and picking it up. "What do we have here then?"

"Brooke please…" Haley started as Brooke turned the photo around and was met by the image of her best friend, Peyton Sawyer.

The page was split into two photos. The first was of Peyton leaning over her desk picking something up, her cleavage on full display. The other of the blonde leaning over the pool table obviously hitting a ball, the photo being an up-skirt shot where part of her pussy and her tight ass could be seen though her red lace panties.

Haley had obviously captured the photos when the blonde wasn't paying attention.

"This is Peyton…" Brooke stated looking at Haley, shocked.

"Brooke I can explain." Haley started but Brooke cut her off.

"I get it, because I feel it too…" Brooke began, her hand starting to slowly push her own skirt upwards. "Peyton is so sexy, hot. I hear her sometimes at home, Brooking herself in the middle of the night, It drives me crazy." Brooke's hand was sliding into her own panties now.

"God Brooke!" Haley moaned, pushing her jeans down to her knees again.

Brooke joined Haley on the bed, both brunettes rubbing their pussy as they talked about their curly headed friend.

"I've wanted Peyton forever, what I wouldn't give to have those long legs wrapped around my neck." Brooke breathed out.

"I just realised recently that I want her. In the office when she walks around in those skirts and heels, her breasts hanging out of those shirts. How can one woman do this much to me? If I don't have her soon I'll die!" Haley replied, her fingers buried deep inside herself again.

"We have to have her Haley, together!"

* * *

Peyton walked into the house she and Brooke shared and discarded her purse and shoes by the front door.

She called out for her best friend whom she knew was home, before heading towards her bedroom.

Stepping into her bedroom, Peyton was met by her two best friends wearing absolutely nothing.

"What the hell…?" Peyton started, but was silenced by Brooke's lips on her neck while Haley began to strip her of her jacket and top as the two girls walked her towards her bed.

Peyton was dumbfounded, and too shocked to question what was going on, as her two best friends pushed her onto her bed and stripped her of the rest of her clothing till she was completely naked and at their mercy.

"We've wanted you for so long, Peyton." Brooke said, her voice full of lust and want, and she closed her lips around her best friend's nipple.

Peyton was frozen to the spot; she couldn't believe what was going on.

One thing she did know though was that if she didn't want it she would have stopped them by now.

"We touched ourselves over you the other night Peyton; we talked about fucking your pussy…" Haley whispered in Peyton's ear before lightly nipping on her ear lobe.

"Ohhh god!" Came the loud moan from Peyton at the excitement of what was happening to her.

"You like that, baby?" Brooke giggled up from Peyton's breast as Haley attached her lips to Peyton's and their tongues met in a hot French kiss.

Haley and Peyton made out passionately, their tongues dancing together, as Haley reached down and massaged the blonde's breast as Brooke continued to feast on the other one.

Pulling away from Peyton's nipple, Brooke said to Haley; "One of us needs to give this little juicy snatch some attention…" While lightly trailing a finger over the blonde's sex, which was already seeping some delicious juices.

"Fuck Brooke…" Peyton moaned, pulling her lips away from Haley's to moan out some of the tension that was starting to build within her body.

"Eat her yummy clit Brooke, while I fuck her pussy." Haley demanded as she got on her knees in between the blonde's legs . Who knew Haley could be so demanding in bed.

Brooke rested on top of Peyton, her back to her so she could lean over to lick her clit.

They began their erotic activities, Haley's fingers slamming inside the blondes soaking hole as Brooke's tongue began to lick in circles on Peyton's throbbing clit.

"Ohhh god that's amazing! Peyton cried, loving what her two friends were doing to her body, letting them fuck her without any explanation as to why.

"You like that, you sexy little slut?" Haley moaned to Peyton, the need for dirty talk washing over her as she watched their sexy activity unfold before her.

"Fuck me Haley, fuck me hard!" Peyton replied with extreme pleasure in her voice.

As Haley began to fuck Peyton within an inch of her life, Peyton grabbed Brooke's hips and guided the brunette's pussy onto her face in a 69 position, wanting to join in the sexy fun.

Feeling Peyton's mouth on her, Brooke decided Haley should get some of the action too, and reached her hand in between the smaller brunette's legs as Haley knelt in front of her finger fucking Peyton.

It turned into an erotic orgy of girl on girl action.

"Fuck, oh my God! Brooke!" Haley screamed, feeling Brooke's fingers deep within her.

Brooke moaned out loud into Peyton's clit as she lost herself in her blonde best friends tongue all over her pussy.

Peyton's moans were coming thick and fast and Haley could feel from the tightening of her pussy muscles that the blonde was about to come. So she pulled her fingers out of her and halted Brooke from licking her pussy by pulling on her hair.

"Let's switch, I want my mouth on her when she comes." Haley said, before the two brunettes switched positions on the blonde's body.

Haley attached her mouth to Peyton's clit and began to lick torturously slowly as she lowered her own pussy onto Peyton's mouth, then reached her hand between Brooke's waiting legs, as Brooke inserted her fingers into Peyton. The same positions as before with Brooke and Haley in opposite positions.

Haley licked Peyton slowly, and fucked Brooke fast, while Peyton swirled her tongue over Haley's clit.

Brooke slid her fingers in and out of Peyton at a moderate tempo, Haley and Brooke both wanting to get to the same level of pleasure as Peyton so they could all come together.

Soon all three girls were moaning loudly, their breaths coming short and fast, and that's when Brooke and Haley knew to go to town on their smoking hot friend.

Brooke began to slam her fingers into Peyton so fast the blonde felt like she was about to burst, while Haley's tongue worked like a tornado on her clit.

"I'm gonna…I'm gonna, ohhhhhh!" Peyton screamed as she came all over her best friend in the whole world's fingers.

Haley was quick to lick up Peyton's hot come, but Peyton's erotic orgasm was enough to push the two brunette's over the edge and they both came harder than they ever had before, Haley's come pouring all over Peyton's face as the blonde tried to drink it all up, and Brooke's come coating Haley's fingers and dripping all over Peyton's bed sheets.

Brooke and Haley collapsed onto the bed at either side of Peyton, sweat dripping from all three girls as they lay side by side gasping for breath.

When they all regained control of their breathing, Peyton finally got to talk.

"What the fuck was that?"

"It's simple, we wanted to fuck you."

* * *

**I was thinking I could add some continuation chapters onto this, like the girls meeting up for some fun, or Peyton and Haley getting freaky in the office...opinions?**

**Reviews keep me motivated.**


End file.
